Dandelion Seed
by FeedMePaopu
Summary: When your boyfriend asks you to help him babysit his little sister for the weekend, you don't see why you should say no.


This just spent the last couple of days collecting dust and waiting to be looked over but I literally had no strength x_x That and I was getting into Oofuri haha oops Anyways, second person Kageyama! Also, if you spot any mistakes, please tell me!

Oh and I also have this headcanon that Kageyama sorta wants Hinata to answer the door and greet him all the time cause like, it's so docile haha

* * *

**4. Dandelion Seed**

**Summary: **_When your boyfriend asks you to help him babysit his little sister for the weekend, you don't see why you should say no._

* * *

When Hinata came to you just after practice had ended on Friday with a carton of milk and a hopeful look in his eyes, you knew you weren't going to be able to say no.

Which, needless to say, was how you found yourself waiting for the door to open early Saturday morning with a small backpack full of the things you needed to spend the night and the hope that it would be your boyfriend to answer the door. Hinata had informed you already that his mother and father were on a weekend trip and would only be back on Monday, while Natsu and himself were still at school so he was hoping you could help him manage Natsu for the small while.

_"Haven't you babysitted before?" _you ask, because you're almost entirely sure that he has, but then Hinata blushes slightly and looks away and starts fidgeting with his fingers and tells you that he thought it would have been more fun to have you there too and you're practically fumbling over your words to tell him that no you're not busy over the weekend, you can come over tomorrow and you two can do your homework together and the smile he gives you is totally worth it all.

The way Tsukishima walks past you two with a bottle of water in his hand and Yamaguchi at his side as he smirks and drawls _"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaay" _with that irritating smirk of his isn't. Yamaguchi just smiles and offers you both a thumbs up as they walk on.

Tanaka then singles you out and tells you not to do anything he wouldn't do. Out of the corner of your eye you see Nishinoya talking to an embarrassed Hinata with a knowing look on his face while Asahi tries to convince him to stop but is ultimately ignored.

They all are put to a stop once Daichi walks in with a commanding aura that has everyone on guard and Sugawara walks out from behind him and smiles knowingly at you and Hinata and winks before loudly declaring that he and Daichi are buying everyone meat buns as a reward for the hard work they've been doing lately, so hurry up and get changed! The atmosphere changes and suddenly everyone is talking loudly and laughing with a new excited energy and you're looking forward to it yourself.

You inwardly thank your senpais a thousand times and once you've changed and everyone's making their way down to the foothill store, you see Hinata come over to you and he bumps lightly into your side. "So, uh, about tomorrow..."

"Yeah?"

"Will you be able to stay the night?" You mull it over, and after deciding that it probably wouldn't need much to convince your mother, you shrug and give the affirmative. You don't need to look at Hinata to know that he's grinning and it makes you happy to know see him smiling over such small things.

"Ohohoho, look at all the romantics going on over here, Noya-san!" _Shit._

"Ahaha, you may want to take notes, Tanaka-senpai." And then everyone turns to look at Yamaguchi, who seems to realise what he just said and if the way his eyes widen and both his hands going up to cover his mouth in horror as he stumbles back a few steps is any indication; and even you may be gaping a little because these are the signs that your friend has been hanging out too much with his own asshole of a best friend and who knows if he's ever going to make it out of this one alive.

Tsukishima's smirking and then you hear Hinata giggling and all of a sudden Nishinoya is all but rolling on the floor and everyone at least has a smile on their face including yourself and Tanaka who seems pretty good-natured about it all even though things could have turned pretty ugly if he wanted them to and he wouldn't have regretted anything. You all continue on your way and Hinata makes the arrangements with only minimum comments from Tsukishima while Yamaguchi seems to be a bit wary of himself and keeps his mouth shut except for when he stutters out what flavour meat bun he would like.

**...**

Like you said, this was how you found yourself on the doorstep of the Hinata household and you were kind of getting impatient because it had been a whole five minutes and seriously, what was taking him so long?

You push the doorbell once again and this time it only take a few moments for someone to answer and unfortunately for you it's not your stupid boyfriend but his adorable little sister instead. She looks at you for a minute before moving aside and leading you into one of the rooms where the television was tuned into some early morning children's anime and Natsu informs you that Hinata's still asleep in his room and you can wake him up. You say your thanks and place your things down before making your way towards the room.

You feel kinda awkward, because even though you've come over to Hinata's house a handful of times, it only really ever happens whenever Natsu was out at her own friend's house, so you can't say that you've interacted with her very much. It's kind of your duty as her big brother's boyfriend to know and get along with her; and if there's anything your mother told you, it was to never half-ass anything when you get into a serious relationship and even without her saying that, you know you would do anything for the Hinata family.

You couldn't help but wonder when exactly the orange-headed idiot had managed to have you so wrapped around his finger. Even so, you know Hinata adores his younger sister, and you're semi-curious what exactly it is about her that makes him spend everything he has on her besides the fact that she's his younger sister and she's absolutely adorable and also practically the female version of Hinata himself. Any encounters you've had with her have been mostly civil at best, so you hope this will be a good opportunity to get to know her a little better.

You enter Hinata's room and it's as messy as ever. You can't say much, as your room is usually just as messy unless your mother tells you to clean it up so instead you just make your way through the numerous obstacles and are finally leaning over Hinata as he snores, oblivious to your attempts to shake him awake.

He looks really cute and you want to take a picture but you're actually getting kind of annoyed right now because he's just after mumbling a few thing and scratched his exposed stomach and maybe, just maybe, you're still a bit bitter over the fact that he didn't come greet you at the door and oh wow you should really take a picture of this.

It was probably the shutter sound of the camera going off that finally woke him up, but the sleepy smile he gave you after realising you were there only made your stomach flutter because as much as you hated to admit it, you loved seeing these new sides of Hinata. "Ah, Kageyama, you're here," he says and you're about to start nagging at him to wake up but then he shuffles back a little and pats the space he just made beside him and tells you to join him for five minutes and you can feel the heat in your cheeks as you toe of your shoes and socks and proceed to lie down next to him. Hinata makes a small noise and snuggles up to you before placing a small kiss on your lips and you don't know how long you two lie there but you were enjoying every bit of it and even the volleyball that was cold against your foot couldn't ruin it.

"Onii-chan, I'm hungr- oh."

_Oh shit shit fuck goddamn shit _You and Hinata both scramble out of the bed in a mess and before you know it, you land on a thud on the floor and barely register the pain until something heavy falls on top of you and oh my god you can't breathe. Your head is spinning, but from where you're lying on the ground gasping for air you can see Natsu walking away from the door and damn it all you've ruined everything.

"Ah... Sorry, Kageyama!" The heavy object cutting off your breathing system turns out to be your boyfriend and you wouldn't have minded as much if it wasn't for the fact that he was trying to push himself off of you by using your stomach as leverage and you really couldn't breathe right now and _oh dear lord this is how it ends._

"D-Dumbass, just g-get off of me," you only barely manage to wheeze out and you vaguely wonder if it was even worth it because you can't handle the strain in your lungs and it's only when the the idiot makes a noise of confusion that you're finally able to breathe and you take in so much air that it's physically painful and you can see Hinata fretting and looking slightly worried from where he's kneeling over you and maybe you would have felt a little happy if it wasn't for the fact that this was the same guy who almost just killed you with his body weight and you honestly didn't want to look at him unless you exploded in his face.

"Just go make your sister some breakfast, you dumbass." You hear him scramble out the room and watch his retreating back but you stay on the floor a little while longer just to catch your breath.

Admittedly, this was not how you expected your day to start out.

**...**

When you manage to pick yourself up off of the floor and straighten yourself enough to look _somewhat_ dignified, you walk into the sitting room. Natsu looks up from her scrambled egg only to give you a disinterested stare before turning to the stuffed rabbit beside her and whispering something into it's ear. You're finding it difficult to believe how far you've fallen and all Hinata does when you look at him is snicker and that's all there is to it.

"Did you eat anything, Kageyama?" Hinata asks you when you take a seat beside him and you feel inclined to ask him since when he started to cook. He replies proudly that he's been doing it ever since he turned eleven and his mother decided that before he did something like give cup noodles to a two year old, he should learn to make proper food. You're slightly impressed but take care not to show it because if you did, you would never hear the end of it. He asks you again and you say no because you had a pretty big breakfast before arriving and this wasn't any time to be eating breakfast anyway, dumbass. Hinata pouts in that adorable way of his and tells you to suit yourself.

It's only when Hinata stops talking that you notice Natsu had witnessed your whole exchange and you don't know what to do until Hinata suddenly stands up and cheerfully announces that it's time you both introduce yourselves formally. Natsu stands up, bunny in arm, and tells you that her name is Hinata Natsu and she's six years old. You think it's cute but can't help feeling pretty awkward when you introduce yourself as Kageyama Tobio, fifteen, and after much nudging on Hinata's part and scowling on yours, you add a 'your onii-chan's boyfriend" at the end and you hope he's happy because he's going to get hell for that and- oh, look at how wide he's smiling. You feel the heat rise up again and that stupid idiot knows this isn't fair! You're meant to be getting angry at him! Looking away seems to be the best course of action, so you do in hope that he doesn't see your face and ugh he's going to have to make up for it later.

Hinata excuses himself to change out of his nightwear and so it's only you and Natsu now. You feel slightly uncomfortable with the way she's looking at you but then she smiles and it's small and slight but still nevertheless reminds you of her brother and you feel yourself practically melting and you _know _this isn't going to end well for you.

"Tobio-nii-chan!" _Oh dear lord she is so adorable._

"Yeah?" you say because you are ready to take on the world for this creature in front of you and if this is what Hinata feels everyday you envy him for having such an adorable sibling.

"Can you get me some milk?" You make your way towards the fridge and pull out the carton before taking out a pink, plastic glass from it's shelf and you feel so much happier already.

Hinata does a double-take when he walks back in because apparently you've been sitting at the table with a small smile on your face long after Natsu left to go watch some art show and you tell Hinata you don't know what he's talking about but he just laughs and pecks you on the cheek and you feel your heart racing again and okay, maybe you _were _smiling, but you really weren't kidding when you said you'd do anything for the Hinata family.

**...**

It's late noon by the time you exit the shower. Natsu had a sudden craving for sweets and she only wanted the ones from that one shop that was ten minutes away so Hinata volunteered himself to go get them. Natsu insisted that she go along too because even though Hinata kept telling her that he knew the ones she was talking about, he made him buy them for her every other day after all, Natsu puffed out her cheeks and Hinata laughed and gave in. Natsu then took your hand and said that you were coming too and although you were thankful that you weren't just going to be alone in the house to suffer your fate and play video games by yourself until they came back, you were also slightly reluctant to leave the house unattended. You voiced your opinion, and Hinata decided to stay back, much to Natsu's annoyance, but she didn't mind much after he reminded her that you'd be with her.

These two didn't realise just how much they had you grovelling at their feet.

"Besides, even if onii-chan isn't there with you, if anything happens, Kageyama can scare off any mugger with just a smile!" Okay that is fucking it, you don't care that Natsu is standing right there, you are going to pound that freak's head in and you are going to enjoy-

"But if you encounter any kind of trouble and onii-chan's not with you, you can always count on him to make sure you're safe, okay Natsu?" Oh, _oh. _Damn Hinata. He's such a stupid piece of trash for making you feel like this. You want to punch him. And kiss him.

Aghhh! These feeling are too overwhelming and you should seriously leave before you explode with feelings and you hate hate _hate_ Hinata goddammit!

Hinata probably realised what was going on inside your head because he was still laughing when you came back from the guest room and had secured your wallet and phone in your back pockets, ignoring the way your face heated up and thankful that he fulfilled his brotherly roles of getting Natsu into her shoes and socks and putting on her coat and you make sure to hold her hand as you walk out the door while Hinata calls out directions and Natsu waves back at him and you absolutely refuse to look at him.

It's only on the way back when Natsu finally notices the patch of grass you've been walking along for a while and pulls you over to look at them and picks a few dandelions and starts telling you about how her daddy told her and Hinata that when you see dandelion seeds blowing in the wind, it means good things are going to happen, so you should blow on them whenever you see them so lots and lots of people get good luck! Then she sucks in a huge breath and blows until her face goes red, and thankfully her eyes are closed so she doesn't see that most of the seeds went right into your face and it wasn't quite pleasant, but you brush them away in time for her to open her shining eyes and hand you a few of your own to blow away and that's where you spend the next few minutes. You restart your journey, this time Natsu's on your back and when Hinata opens the door -_finally!- _he eyes the two bulging plastic bags in your hands with a knowing smile and leans up to give both you and Natsu a kiss on the cheek and it was pretty damn satisfying even if you did have to bend down a bit awkwardly to match his height.

The house seemed to give off a more homely feel than usual and when you asked what Hinata had been up to, he just says that he was texting Kenma and that he's kinda sleepy so he's going to take a nap.

"Wake me up in an hour and I'll start dinner, okay?" You nod from where you had picked up a book and started reading. "Don't let Natsu eat too many sweets!" You say that you _know, _because you do! What you don't know is how you ended up spending that much in the one store but it's probably due to the fact that the Hinata siblings are going to kill you one day.

You read on and out of the corner of your eye, you watched Hinata slump down the sofa where Natsu was seated a few minutes beforehand but was now doing something in the kitchen and okay you should probably fulfil your role as guardian and check up on that.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" She only asked if Hinata had gone to sleep and you were pretty sure he was out like a light already. Apparently eating all those sweets made her hungry and while you were no master chef, you were pretty sure you could make something if you _tried. _After all, you were fairly certain your mother had no basis for not letting you into the kitchen, you could totally do this. How hard can cooking be if even an idiot like Hinata could do it?

**...**

"I don't get it! How do you burn salad?!" You wish Hinata would just shut up and realise it was a damn mistake.

"I just don't understand! You take cooking to a whole new level, Bakageyama!" He's laughing pretty hard now and you're gonna go to jail for murder so you tell him to shut up and you start thinking about what went wrong in the whole process. It would be easier if there was silence for your small self-reflection, but that's impossible because he doesn't stop laughing so you kiss him, tongue and all, and are pretty satisfied when he's practically leaning against you and panting lightly and has finally shut up and make sure that he can see the smugness in your face because there's a lot more where that came from-

Then you spot Natsu in all her wide-eyed glory at the doorway and apparently so has Hinata because he tears himself off of you to tend to the younger girl and as much as you don't mind because it's _Natsu _you still sort of mind because it was _Hinata._

Half an hour later finds the three of you at the dinner table with a plate of noodles and a glass of soda placed in front of the each of you and as much as you hate to admit it, Hinata is a pretty good cook and you regret it when you decide to voice your thoughts aloud.

"Yeah I mean, at least I don't burn salad." He's snickering now -_snickering!- _and you're pretty sure there are ways to gauge out eyeballs with forks because that's what you feel like doing right now.

After dinner, Natsu makes her way to take a bath and absolutely refuses any help from Hinata bar filling up the water and making it pink and adding in the bubbles. Hinata says that she always takes a while in the bath, and 8 pm finds you on the sofa with Hinata in your arms and you think that you can really get used to this. You're messing with his hair and wondering how he gets it so fluffy and what pieces of homework you two should finish tomorrow when Hinata drops his head back into your neck and you can't resist peppering a few kisses on his forehead and he lets out a small sigh of contentment and you really wish that you can stay like this forever. It had taken a while to convince him that no, Natsu's innocence wasn't spoiled because of the display earlier but with all the panicking Hinata was doing, you had to take some time to reassure yourself as well because _what if? _

You pull your boyfriend closer to you when his phone starts ringing and it's his mother calling in to make sure they're both alright. The conversation goes on for a while longer and when Natsu comes down the stairs adorned in her pink pyjamas and starts glowing upon hearing her mother's voice from the receiver, it only goes on for a while longer. Hinata leaves to take a shower of his own and Natsu hands you the phone because apparently Mrs. Hinata wants to thank you for looking after her children and you has to remind her that it really was no trouble at all and that it was your pleasure.

Once Hinata is back, you watch some tv and then they decide on sleeping arrangements. You aren't paying much attention because you get slightly distracted by the sight of a just-showered Hinata, but apparently you'll all be sleeping in the guest room, which temporarily served as your room since Natsu refuses to let two boys into her room and the bed in Hinata's room is only big enough for one person, and he didn't want that person to feel left out as the other two slept on the floor, so the guest room would be the best bet.

And that's how you find yourself in between Hinata Shouyou and Hinata Natsu at a quarter to 10 at night and when Natsu leans over and kisses you sweetly on the cheek while saying thank you for buying her sweets and giving her a piggy-back ride you think that this isn't so bad even when you wake up in the middle of the night to find her just about to fall off the side of the bed.

And when Shouyou leans over and pecks you on the lips and thanks you for being amazing in general you think that you can really start getting used to this even if you wake up only to find that sprawled on top of you and has drooled all over your chest.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This was a completely on the spur of the moment decision, and I only remembered the prompt halfway through so if you have any advice or see any mistakes, please tell me!

And yes Kageyama would totally burn salad omg


End file.
